Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink for inkjet, an inkjet recording method, inkjet recorded matter, and an inkjet recording device.
Background Art
Inkjet technologies have been appealing in business field of, for example, display, posters, and signboards.
In such industrial use, since porous recording media have problems with regard to light fastness, water resistance, and abrasion resistance, non-porous recording media such as plastic film are used. Accordingly, ink for such non-porous recording medium has been developed.
In this context, development of inkjet technology is in progress to use aqueous ink widely used at home so far, which is less burden on environment, for industrial use.